


Thus Taunts the Fairy King

by Panaru



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panaru/pseuds/Panaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her prison was perfect, and his words were absolute. His narcissism in his own words. [Vague, metaphoric spoilers for Fairy Dance/ALO, poetry/"romance"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thus Taunts the Fairy King

**Thus Taunts the Fairy King**

_Little bird, why do you sing?_

Your song belies your broken wings.

A prideful face; an ardent song

with futile hope your prince will come.

 

_Little bird, why do you pace?_

This cage's size will never change.

Undaunted face in pensive thought;

do your thoughts go where you cannot?

 

_Little bird, why do you fight?_

Why should you care who sets alight

your precious face in carnal bliss?

'tis only pleasure; why resist?

 

_Little bird, your cute charade;_

impassioned glares in lone crusade

will soon be surely laid to rest;

Let's hear you sing with stolen breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note [SPOILERS FOR THE END OF FAIRY DANCE]:
> 
> Let's be clear. I hate Sugou Nobuyuki with a goddamn passion. This work should be viewed as a window into his deluded mind; he truly does not understand just how deeply Asuna's love and hope run, and exactly how resolute that makes her. This poem is not me supporting Sugou's assertion that he can break Asuna; it is me setting Sugou up for the extreme embarrassment he suffers in the end of Fairy Dance even though he thought he was so untouchable.
> 
> As always, review if you liked it, flame if it offended your sensibilities, or hell, review if you question my interpretation.


End file.
